


Fell in Love in the Back of a Cop Car

by BBCGirl657



Series: Shannon Leto One-shots [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Drummers RPF
Genre: F/M, Getting Arrested, Raves, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the first time Shannon had been in the back of a cop car. Only this time he wasn’t alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in Love in the Back of a Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Cop Car" by Keith Urban

The strobe lights in the warehouse were almost blinding and the music coming from the stereo speakers shook the whole building. 

Shannon was standing off to the side with his eyes on one girl in particular. 

Cassie Wallis, the daughter of one of his mother’s art dealers.

He had slipped her the invitation to the rave the other night.

She had been standing admiring one of his mother’s paintings, when he walked up behind her.

“Don’t turn around”, Shannon told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

This wasn’t suspicious, because Shannon enjoyed flirting with Cassie on a regular basis. 

One of his hands slipped into her back pocket.

“Party’s tomorrow night”, he whispered to her. He kissed her temple and walked off. 

Cassie had looked at the invitation when she was back in her room. 

Shannon hadn’t expected her to show up. He knew that she was a daddy’s girl, but there was something Cassie liked about Shannon.

Maybe it was the whole ‘bad boy’ sex appeal he had going on. 

Cassie knew he was watching her, but pretended not to notice. 

The party was cut short when the music stopped. 

Everyone started running for the exits. 

Shannon ran through the crowd calling Cassie’s name. He found her frozen. “C’mon”, he said grabbing her arm. He dragged her to the nearest exit. 

Cops were already surrounding the building. 

“Run!” Shannon told her. 

“What?” she asked him.

“I said run, Cassie! Fucking run!” he yelled. 

She turned around and started running.

“Hands behind your head, Leto. You’re under arrest for trespassing”, the police officer said.

“Fancy meeting you here, Raboud. How’s the wife and kids?” Shannon joked. 

“You know your rights, so I suggest you shut your mouth Leto”, the officer said handcuffing him. 

Raboud threw him up against the car. 

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Shannon heard. 

Simonoff was dragging Cassie kicking and screaming to the squad car.

“Hey! Careful with her!” Shannon yelled.

“That your girlfriend?” Raboud teased.

“Shut the fuck up man”, Shannon snapped. 

Raboud opened the door and threw Shannon in the back seat.

“Let me go!” Cassie screamed. 

“She’s quite a firecracker”, Raboud said. 

“C’mon. Let me go. I promise to be a good girl”, Cassie said, “Maybe you and I can come to an agreement”.

“Nice try, girlie”, Simonoff said. He opened the door and shoved her in.

“Gotta light, big boy? I could really use a cigarette”, Cassie said. 

Simonoff, who had had enough of her antics, slammed the door as Shannon laughed. 

“Are you okay?” Shannon asked her.

“I’m in the back of a cop car, Shannon!” she snapped at him. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay”, he said moving closer to her, “They’ll probably just call our parents to come get us”. 

Cassie set her head on Shannon’s shoulder. 

He turned his head and kissed her hair.

“Hey!” Raboud said banging on the window, “Break it up!”

“He’s lucky I’m handcuffed right now”, Shannon growled. 

* * *

The two talked and laughed until, after what felt like forever, two cars pulled up. 

“You’re dad’s gonna kill me”, Shannon said.

“He’ll have to go through me first”, Cassie told him.

Both doors opened and the officers pulled them out of the car. 

They took the handcuffs off and Cassie rubbed her wrists. 

Constance and Cassie’s father got out of their cars. 

“Thank you for not pressing charges”, Constance told the officers. 

Cassie’s father was glaring at her. She knew she was in deep trouble. “Looks like my father might kill me instead”, Cassie told Shannon.

Shannon wrapped his arms around her waist and said, “He’ll have to go through me first”. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. 

Cassie kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Cassie!” her father snapped. He pulled her off Shannon. “You stay away from my daughter!” he growled. He dragged Cassie to the car and ordered her to get in.

Shannon was about to storm over there, when his mother placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll talk to him”, she said.

“C’mon Shan”, his younger brother said tugging on his arm. 

Shannon glared at the SUV as it sped off. He would see her again if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
